


Escape

by Reiza1022



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiza1022/pseuds/Reiza1022





	Escape

There is always something about the sound of the sea that calms my nerves. This has always been my getaway. My hideout. My temporary escape from the crucial reality that is my life. I have always loved peace. Always loved quiet moments. A huge difference from the lifestyle that I grew and lived wih. I can finally feel the heaviness of my eyelids and was so ready to be drifted into my dreamland when someone hugged me from behind. I did not even bother to struggle as I felt a very familiar warmth that enveloped me. I cannot help but smile as I felt his breath against the back of my neck and a warm and comfy blanket draped over my shoulder.  

"Is it time for me to go back already?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"Do you want to go back now?" he asked as he looked down on me.

I did not answer and just made myself comfortable under his embrace. He kissed the crown of my head and whispered in my ears.

"You know there is always a way out of that world right? You don't have to stay if you don't want to."  

"I know...But that world is where the people I love lives. So...its not that bad right." I said as I dazed at vast ocean in front of us.

"You really never fail to amaze me Jin." he said as he squeezed me tighter between his arms. 

"I know. That's what makes me so addictive don't you think.?" I said cheekily as I laid my head on his shoulders. His chest shooked as he laughed at my earlier statement but he never really rebutted. This is just so perfect. My perfect pardise. My escape.

We were having that moment when Hanbin's phone rang. I felt his hesitation. I know that he does not want to burst my bubble. The bubble that separates me from this paradise to the reality that awaits the both of us. I love him for that and all. I brought my hands and snuggled it to his cheeks, trailing it down to his impressive jawline, pulling it closer to mine as I placed a chasted kiss on his  plump lips. This is my piece of heaven. The hesitation that is painted in his beautiful face was replaced by calmness and content as he kissed me back. His hold in my waist tightened as if scared that I might disappear. His kisses? So soft and emotional as if trying to communicate all the unsaid word that are left unspoken between us. That despite the chaos that is our lives, I am his refuge and he is mine. I pushed myself away from his a little as I catch my breath. I looked at him with pure adoration and a renewed resolve. 

"Answer it." I said to him. "Bob must be very worried. I did ran off at a very bad timing."

"I'm glad you do realize that. I almost killed half of our men after they said that they cannot find you anywhere" Hanbin said as he picked up his phone that has been ringing off the hook.    

I giggled at his statement as I imagine the whole scene. An angry Hanbin is both terrifying and super hot at the same time you know. I got to give it to the guy. Hanbin did anwer the phone and as per my request, he put it to speakerphone allowing me to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Have you found Jinani yet?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yeah! The princess is captured and locked on hold." Hanbin laughed as I kicked his shin for calling me a princess. 

"Hahahahaha! That's a good one. Bring him safe oh dear sire knight!" Bobby played along to Hanbin's silliness. However, the laughter and the goofiness  in his voice did not last long as it was soon replaced by coldness as he added "By the way, we just received a lead regarding Papa's death."

Upon hearing what Bobby said. The smile I was wearing immediately vanished. I automatically felt my blood rushed through my head. I clenched my fist hoping that this will be enough to control my impending anger from overflowing. That was then when I felt Hanbin's  hands around my wrist, as if trying to pull me back to sanity.

"Are you ok?" hanbin asked as his thumb circles around my pulse. 

"I don't know. Sh-should I be ok?" I stuttered back taking all my will not to look at his eyes. I know very well that the stupid dam of my emotions with crack open once I see those dark orbs of his.

"No. You don't have to be. " he said and with that, I looked at him and for some reason, I was swept with a wave relief. 

I closed my eyes as I clenched my chest looking for any signs that I am still who I think I am. Holding onto it as if my breath will be cut short and I am fighting for my dear life. But as I open them, All I see is Hanbin's face, eyes full of admiration and love, and a smile full of hope and promise. I can't help but feel the same as well and all the hesitations and anger just vanished into thin air. I can do this, I pep-talked myself. I am after-all Jinhwan. Once I fully opened my eyes, he walked over to me and held both of my hands.

"Are you ready to go back........ Boss?" he smirked as if saying that he already know what my reply will be.

"Gather the men. Once we confirm the lead....we will all bathe in blood." I replied as my eyes flicked to him. Even I was surprised on how eerie and commanding my voice was.

"Welcome back......Jay." Hanbin said as he bowed his head as a sign of respect and reached  for my hands and kissed it.

I walked away from the comforting sound of the sea and behind me Hanbin followed. Gone were the doubts. all that is left is my newly found confidence and assurance. I AM who I WANT to be and that's all that matters.

Besides, any place can be my escape as long as I have Him beside me, sooooo. what could go wrong!

By the way. I am Jinhwan, son of the biggest mafia leader in Korea, and now. The new Big boss aka JAY.


End file.
